


With Eyes Of Starlight

by MisterTiberius



Series: That Sound Brings Hope Wherever It Goes [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Awkward Twelve, BAMF Clara Oswin Oswald, Blood and Injury, Clara whump, Dragon Doctor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Injured Clara, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Clara Oswin Oswald, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Doctor (Doctor Who), Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, the Doctor is Asexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterTiberius/pseuds/MisterTiberius
Summary: In 2013, mysterious rifts start abruptly opening all over the globe, unleashing horrid beasts onto the human population. Monsters like in the stories one would share when huddled around a campfire with friends, or at a sleepover. Creatures that children fear hide in their closet and lurk under their bed.Clara Oswald is a college professor, specializing in the things that go bump in the night. Hopelessly intrigued by the strange phenomena happening worldwide, Clara throws herself into her textbooks, seeking answers that the printed words are unable to provide. So when the Government comes to the university and offers to take a select few into the tear in reality, how could she have possibly refused?Disclaimer: Only borrowing the Doctor and his companion, I don't own them!





	1. ONE

Clara fled from the gunfire and the sickening sounds of bodies being brutally dismembered, the echoes of inhuman shrieks promised years of therapy and nightmares. If she even made it back to base in one piece that is, there were a few more stray bullets and a shout of agony that was cut off with a nauseating crack before the forest fell unnaturally quiet.

She finds the abrupt silence more unnerving then the previous screaming.

Her breathing is suddenly too loud, her heartbeat thundering with such an intensity that she swears anything within a mile of her can hear it. Clara's footsteps are clumsy as she legs it through the dense foliage, hopelessly lost and terrified beyond belief. She doesn't know where the creature is, can't seem to hear over the waterfall that roars in her ears.

Clara shields her eyes with an arm and shoves through a patch of thick bushes, wincing as the rough branches scrap against soft flesh. The human stops dead in her tracks when she's met with a rock wall that inconveniently blocks her way forward, her neck craning to take in it's staggering height. She all too aware that there is no way to climb safely, nor were there any footholds near her to even _attempt_ the suicidal feat. She spun on her heel with the intention to double back and find another way, her blood rapidly turning to ice in her veins at what lurked between the trees.

The beast was watching her, half hidden behind a large oak. It's corroded bone face splattered with crimson, the blood of a dozen men and women dripping from jagged teeth. The monster's obsidian body was paper thin, as if it were a mix between an animal and a starved man. A pair of large, twisted antlers were protruding from it's bone head. She didn't let it's lanky form fool her a second time, this thing had lifted grown men who'd been armed to the teeth in heavy artillery. It's long, grotesque claws gently rested upon the bark, as if to taunt her with their purpose.

To tear her apart, piece by piece.

Clara doesn't want to blink, doesn't even want to _breathe_ in fear of setting it off. She doesn't want to die, not here and definitely not like this. Her foot shifts backward a bit on instinct, her blood and dirt smudged sneaker scraping against rough stone. Her lungs burned, eyes stinging in protest against the continued staring.

All at once, the breath pushed out of her lungs in an audible whoosh and she's forced to blink away the water that blurred her vision. She back pedals when the creature crouches for a lunge, her heel slamming against a small boulder that sends her sprawling. A choked wheeze passed through her lips when her spine meets hard rock, Clara's arms flying up in a vain attempt to protect her face from the oncoming assault.

There was a sudden flash of blue light and an enraged screech, but no disembowelment. Confused and hopeful, Clara takes a shuddering breath and slowly lowers her hands. Doe eyes growing comically wide at the impossible sight before her. She scrambles to her unsteady feet as the beast continuously throws itself at the cave entrance like a rabid animal, the strange force field rippling a deep ocean blue color upon each impact.

But the barrier didn't yield.

"What? But that was-" There was no mistaking it, she had somehow fallen through solid rock. She'd found some sort of secret passage by the looks of it, the jagged ceiling was embedded with dimly glowing crystals that lit the tunnel she now stood in. She braced herself on the slightly damp wall, glancing from the stretch of seemingly endless channel to the monster still vigorously trying to get in.

There really wasn't a decision to make.

Clara straightened, setting her shoulders with determination before marching deeper into the narrow cave. Her resolve steadily weakened with each step, the tunnel seemed to stretch on forever. It's not as if she could turn back even if he wanted to anyway, so forward it was. She'd gladly take the path deeper into the rock over a hungry wendiego any day.

She squinted, seeing a light in the distance after at least two minutes of continuous walking. Both wary and hopeful, she picked up the pace to a jog. She was ever eager to get out of the stifling tunnel, and if she was lucky, the channel would lead outside where she could continue her journey back to base and phone for an extraction.

Clara slowed when she realized fortune was not on her side, the path had lead into a large dome-shaped area. There were larger crystals hanging in clusters from the ceiling, the occasional glowing mineral poking out of the floor to bathe the cave in a peaceful light. An odd thrumming sound bounced off the rock to surround her with the soft vibration, she spun in a slow circle to take everything in. Her feet faltered when her eyes came to a screeching halt on the tree growing tall and strong smack dab in the middle of the cave.

One of it's dark blue branches were weighted down by a single seed the size of Clara's head, the tree was otherwise bare. The tree's monstrous roots burst from the ground by the walls, climbing them like vines. The air was a bit chilly, nipping at the skin that wasn't covered with fabric. She scrunched her nose, suddenly aware of a gentle pressure in the back of her mind. Clara ignored the odd sensation in favor of poking around a bit, wandering closer to the tree as if it were drawing her in. The seed was unlike anything she'd ever seen, her hand reaching out to touch.

"How did you get in?" The disembodied voice cracked through the quiet like a whip, causing Clara to flinch away from the seed like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She whirled around, straining to peer into the shadows to pinpoint the source of the irritated voice.

"I fell into the passage. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." She kept her tone level, keeping a keen eye open for any movement that might tip her off on where this mysterious person was. Paranoia quickly went to work on chipping away her sanity, the silence ringing in her ears. She could've sobbed with relief when the quiet was broken by that same annoyed tone.

_"Leave."_ Her heart dropped to sit alongside her churning stomach, her eyes practically bugging out of her head. She spared an incredulous look back the way she came, the tunnel lead out to that wendiego and what was most definitely her premature death. 

"But there's a monster out there." She squeaked in protest, praying the unknown man would see reason. Her pleads to the universe went unanswered, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end when something moved within the shadows. She froze, the breath stalling in her lungs when two bright gold, pupil-less eyes appeared within a pitch black corridor. It was suddenly disturbingly clear to her that this was not so much a _'he'_ as the entity was an _'it.'_

"There's one in here too." The voice rumbled, an edge to the words that somehow made its strangely familiar accent more pronounced. Goosebumps rose on her skin as a violent shiver rattled her stiff spine, pulse quickening as a distinctly reptilian head emerged from the darkness. It's white scales glimmered like falling snow, elegant ink black horns that curled like a rams nestled in a short, silver fur. Clara gaped at the beautiful dragon, even as fear lodged itself in her throat at the bared teeth and the icy glare it leveled her with.

"Get. _Out."_ It hissed, tendrils of shimmering sunlight curling up from between clenched jaws. Clara took a step back, then another. The cave walls trembled, that low hum pitching into what sounded like a whir of protest. The dragon scoffed, face twisting into an expression of betrayal.

"Should've known you'd _happily_ let a human into my den." It snarled, Clara jumping at the sound of a heavy thump as it's tail smacked against the floor in agitation. The tree glowed a brighter shade of blue as another hum rippled through the cave. The dragon hissed something incomprehensible, the language foreign to her ears. It resembled music, but was otherwise indescribable.

She retreated into the tunnel while it was distracted, warily making her way back to the force field. Who knows, maybe the wendiego lost interest? Clara could still hear the faint echoes of it's arguing, who with, she had an inkling. Unfortunately, she'd have to heed the dragon's wishes to be left to it's own devices. The last thing she wanted was for it to decide to barbecue her out of spite or boredom, she shuddered at the thought.

Oddly enough, it seemed to take less time returning to the barrier then it did to wander into the dragon's home. Why it felt that way, she wasn't sure. Clara slowed to a cautious stop, leaning as close to the force field as she dared in order to get a good look at the deceptively empty area. The sun was still high in the sky and showed no signs of setting anytime soon, making her wonder if there was a such thing as night in this dangerous place. She hesitantly took a step out of the passage, gaze jumping around for any sign of movement.

"Idiot." Arms wrapped around her waist to haul her backward, guiding them both behind the barrier just as a black blur slammed against it. The field rippled each time the wendiego threw itself at the invisible obstruction, Clara's heart hammered in her chest as she tacked on yet another near death experience onto her steadily growing list. She realized with a start that the arms that pulled her to safety were still tightly curled around her midsection, warm breath puffing rhythmically against the back of her head.

"Thank you." Her voice rang out, the rock amplifying the words to an almost uncomfortable volume. Her savior's hands jerked away from her as if burned, Clara taking this opportunity to look at him. His eyes were a bluish green and narrowed in annoyance, as if her gratitude were an inconvenience to him. His thick grey attack eyebrows lowered to make the grimace her wore more intimidating then it had any right to be, Clara found her temper flaring up at how utterly rude the man was.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to be polite say your wel-_wait!_ Oh my god! I'm Clara, Clara Oswald. What's your name? How did you get here?" Her anger bled away into relief in an instant, she never imagined she'd see another _person_ in this place. Maybe he was from the first expedition? Clara didn't really care too much, too ecstatic about having company on her journey, if he even decided to leave the dragon's den and come with her. Perhaps he'd made a deal with the creature and didn't want to leave? That was quite the sobering thought, she didn't want to navigate through this place alone. 

"Don't take me for one of _your_ kind." Clara blinked, baffled at the abrupt hostility. Her mouth opened to retort out of habit, but the words died on her tongue when what his sentence insinuated soaked in. She reared back, squeaking in surprise when his fingers latched around her upper arm to keep her from accidentally stumbling out from behind the barrier.

"Pudding brain, are you _trying_ to die?" Clara's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when the puzzle pieces clicked into place. She jerked out of his grasp, gaze flashing between the now human-looking dragon and rabid wendiego. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"You-you were a giant lizard a minute ago!" His nose scrunched in offence at her description, his frown deepening. For a moment, she was worried he'd chuck her out the entrance himself, Clara and her big mouth.

"You really thought I would magically fit in this tunnel as a _'giant lizard,'_ as you kindly put it." He sneered, his inhumanly sharp canines flashing in the dim blue light. Clara shifted away from him a bit, deeper into the channel even though they both knew an attempt at escape was pointless. She heaved a sigh, arms wrapping around herself to rub some warmth back into her flesh. The dragon watched her do this for a second or two before spinning on his heel to march back toward his den.

"Well?" She jolted at his sudden question, head tilting in confusion. He'd paused, sparing her a glance with those sharp pale eyes. "You're not going to stand there all day are you?" And then he continued on without a care in the world, Clara only giving his subtle offer a moments thought before scrambling after him.


	2. TWO

"What's that tree doing in a cave anyway? I've never seen anything like it." Clara blurted, slightly out of breath as she practically jogged to keep up with his brisk pace. He marched into the cave with purpose, waltzing right up the the tree to firmly lay a hand onto the thrumming bark. It gave a low rumble, the floor vibrating with the distinctly pleased sound.

"This, Clara Oswald, is a TARDIS. She's the last of her kind, a sentient organism with a low level telepathic field. TARDIS' can warp and reshape anything their roots grow into, make things bigger on the inside. Plus, as you've witnessed already, they can maintain a barrier to keep unwanted visitors out." The tree hummed in agreement, the shapeshifter's hand dropping back to his side after a few more seconds of prolonged contact. Clara stepped closer to the TARDIS, her mind buzzing with questions.

"Wow...that's amazing." She breathed, pleased that she was even able to string a response together and successfully deliver it without getting tongue-tied. The dragon shrugged nonchalantly, but he radiated smugness at her awe. His mood had lifted quite suddenly, but his grin needed some work. The show of teeth looked a bit too similar to a snarl to be completely friendly, but his pride in the TARDIS was genuine.

Clara couldn't help but crack a smile despite the situation she found herself in, his almost childish need to impress was hopelessly enduring. He was probably pretty lonely all alone like this with just the TARDIS for company. The quirk of her lips flattened when what she found so strange about him finally clicked, the dragon's own relaxed features tightening when he noticed her scrunched face.

"Wait, your accent is familiar. Are you...Scottish?" Clara circled around where he casually stood, raising an inquiring brow at him. His pinched features relaxed at her question, almost as if he were _relieved_. She had no clue why that would be, or what he'd been expecting her to say.

"It's complicated." Was his annoyingly vague response, she scoffed when he brushed past her. He strode over to one of the four tunnels in the cave and placed his hand flat on a thick root that framed the channel in a parody of a doorway.

"Dumb it down for me." Clara insisted, hopelessly curious now. He spared her a flat look, but sighed in wordless defeat in the face of her wide puppy-dog stare all the same.

"I wasn't born in Scotland, the accent came with this face." He peeked back at her, a smug shine in his icy eyes at her puzzled expression. She crossed her arms, trying to gauge whether or not he was taking this seriously. It seemed he wasn't pulling her leg on this one, looking as cool as a cucumber in the face of her scrutiny.

"I...don't understand." She conceded, hanging onto the slight chance he'd find it in himself to have mercy and explain. He made a sound between a scoff and a bark of laughter, obviously he had expected her to be clueless.

"My point exactly." He nodded, Clara's lips turning down into something akin to a pout. Looked like he wasn't going to be forthcoming about this, so she resigned herself to bothering him about it later. She crept closer to the tunnel he lingered in front of, his eyebrows dipped low in concentration. He was only half paying attention to her, she found it hard to decide whether to be insulted or humored by his lack of conversation etiquette.

"You're impossible." She sighed, amusement winning in the end as she shook her head with a slight smile. His gaze tore away from the empty space he'd been staring at, eyes drilling into her with an almost uncomfortable intensity, swiftly schooling his odd reaction when she began to fidget.

"I try my best." He quipped, the wrinkles marring his forehead smoothing some as he peered down at her. In moments like this, where he seemed to lose himself for a moment, he watched her with such _wonder, _like he just couldn't believe someone like her even existed. And, right then and there, Clara Oswin Oswald vowed to befriend this prickly dragon shifter even if it got her kicked to the curb.

"Who are you anyway?" The dragon froze, an indescribable emotion flitting over his face that was gone just as quick as it had appeared. His eyes sharpened, pupils shrinking into cat-like slits. His face going carefully blank as he swiftly closed himself off, Clara was both intrigued and wary by how her seemingly innocent question pulled such a negative reaction.

"I'm the Doctor." It sounded rehearsed, as if he'd stood in front of a mirror and repeated the words to himself until it became his identity. Clara raised an eyebrow, all too aware of the fact he hadn't given her his actual _name_. Ultimately, she decided not to push the matter, seeing as she was still technically an uninvited guest. And, if she was being honest, because he looked like he _expected_ her to press.

"What are you the doctor of?" She inquired instead, the shapeshifter's aloof mask wiped from his face when his attack eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. His previously stiff shoulders relaxed when he seemed to conclude that she wasn't going to pry, his frosty gaze mellowing. The Doctor regarded her with less hostility then before, eyes roaming over her short frame as if he were trying to figure her out.

"Lot's of things." He shrugged, eyes flicking back to the dim tunnel. Clara took the subtle shift in attitude toward her as the win it was, giving herself a mental reminder to take note of which subjects to avoid bringing up. She jumped with a timid squeak when a hand touched her shoulder, the Doctor suddenly right in front of her.

He snatched the appendage away at her soft sound of surprise, gaze flicking down to his bare feet. Clara's mouth dropped open to assure him she hadn't been scared, just startled. He cleared his throat awkwardly before she could get a word out and stepped aside to gesture at the tunnel he'd been hovering in front of not two minutes earlier.

"I had the TARDIS prepare another room, if you'd like to stay." He mumbled, running a hand through his short silver locks. If her eyes weren't tricking her, she would say he looked _nervous_. Which was ridiculous because he was a _dragon_ for crying out loud, he shouldn't be concerning himself with a mere _human's_ opinion. But here he was, avoiding direct eye-contact and occasionally shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Clara gazed at him fondly, fighting a grin each time he'd lock eyes with her then quickly glance away. He'd made a room for her, that must've been what he was so focused on earlier. She smiled victoriously, she'd somehow managed to worm her way into staying for a few days. She'd rest and gather supplies, she could wait out the wendigo. It'd get bored eventually, or maybe find an easier meal. Both options worked out in her favor though, then she'd start her journey back to base and contact the outside for a rescue team.

"Oh no." Clara groaned miserably when a thought suddenly occurred to her, throwing her hands up at the utter unfairness that was her life right now. The Doctor lurched forward, thin frame looming over her in two large steps. His brows had lowered into what wasn't quite a glare, eyes flickering over her face as he tried to work out what had her so distressed. His hands hovered in the air between them, hesitant to actually go those last few inches and make physical contact.

"What is it? Clara, tell me what's wrong." The Doctor spoke calmly, awkwardly planting a hand onto her forearms. His skin felt cold to the touch despite how hot his oddly minty breath was, she could feel the chill of his flesh through the thin fabric of her gray long-sleeved shirt. She breathed him in, he smelt of dry grass swaying in the summer breeze. The peaceful scent helped her settle, the overwhelming memories of crimson-soaked bodies fading.

She hadn't even realized she'd been clutching his velvet coat until he laid his hands over hers, she released the strangled fabric with a shaky apology. He brushed it off, a deep frown on his lips as he softly ran a hand up and down her arm in a comforting gesture. He probably wasn't even aware that he was doing it, which somehow made the absentminded action even more heart-warming.

"Now tell me, is it that wendigo? You were here with others, yes?" Clara managed a nod, struggling not to picture those unseeing eyes. The poor soldier had just been a kid, only nineteen years old. The Doctor hummed in deep thought, jaw working. He abruptly pulled away and she immediately missed his presence, but not a second later he was lacing their fingers together and leading the speechless Clara across the cave to a different tunnel.

"Am I also correct when I say you're the only survivor?" Another timid nod, her lips pressed into a thin, mournful line. Nothing more was said on the matter, not that there was anything else to say. She bumped into him when he came to a stop, shaking herself from unsavory thoughts. They had stopped in front of a barrier, a different one from the looks of the unfamiliar landscape just outside the force field. He whirled on her inhumanely quick, facing Clara with a stern expression in a blur of silver.

"You are not, under _any_circumstances, to leave the TARDIS." His eyes briefly jumped to their clasped hands, but he made no move to pull away. Meanwhile, Clara's jaw had dropped open, flabbergasted by the demand. He only crooked a thick brow at her expression, most likely waiting for some kind of verbal confirmation.

"I-what? Why? Where are you going?" She spluttered incredulously, he reared back as if stunned by how thick she was for not _immediately_understanding the point of him running off. She tugged her hand away from his, his arm falling limp at his side. His eyes flicked from her hand to her face, he looked slightly wounded for a tense heartbeat before his features tightened into what she now knew to be his default expression that consisted of a mildly annoyed scowl.

"The most logical explanation for your presence would be an expedition, which means you came with supplies. I'm going to go get your stuff and bring it back." He quickly busied himself with shrugging off his coat, handing the folded jacket off to Clara. She plucked it from his outstretched grip on automatic and draped the soft fabric over her arm, scrunching her nose in distaste when she realized she'd mindlessly taken it like some sort of maid.

"And how are you going to tell which pack is mine?" Clara folded her arms across her chest, mindful of the coat as she raised a doubtful brow at him. He rolled his eyes at her skepticism, making a big show of leaning into her personal bubble to inhale deeply. Her brows shot up to her hairline, but she stood her ground against the sudden invasion of space.

"Okay, point taken. But what about those monsters?" His lips twitched, neither a smirk nor a snarl. The meaning behind such a demonstration was crystal clear, she'd almost forgotten that he was a beast himself. A breath-taking one at that from what she'd gathered from his brief appearance when she'd first stumbled in.

"Promise me you'll stay here." Suddenly, it was as if all his previous confidence left him. He struggled between holding her bewildered stare to boring a hole into the wall behind her. Clara was getting so much whiplash from the Doctor's mood swings, she was finding it hard to keep up with him.

"I promise." She managed, the words just automatically regurgitated from her malfunctioning brain. He nodded sharply, stepping away from the befuddled human to march out from behind the barrier. Clara gave a shout of protest that she quickly cut off with a skull-rattling click of her teeth when she recalled just _who_ she had been about to argue with.

A bright golden orange light swirled out from his pupil to engulf his entire eye in the insidious glow. Obsidian black horns emerged from his hair as white scales rippled over his skin like a wave. The Doctor's clothes protested as his body grew and warped, seams splitting as the fabric tore right off his misshapen form.

She winced when his jaw snapped out of socket to lengthen into a slim muzzle as human teeth disintegrated into shimmering dust, large razor sharp pearly white fangs sprouting out of empty pink gums. It was over in seconds, the Doctor shaking out his mane to rid himself of the tattered remains of what had once been his shirt, he was larger then a shire horse. Clara was dumbfounded by how magnificent he was in all his glory, if it hadn't been clear to her before, it certainly was now. There was something he seemed to be missing though.

"Aren't dragons supposed to have wings? Where are yours?" She tiptoed closer to the force field, gawking through the invisible obstruction at the shapeshifter. His sharp gaze swept over his surroundings, nostrils flaring as he lifted his head into the the air. His sunlight colored eyes roamed the treeline before leveling her with what she interpreted as an exasperated look, which was quite the feat to accomplish seeing as he was lacking his intimidating attack eyebrows.

"I'm a drake, which means I don't fly," His tone was haughty, as if he were explaining this to someone less intelligent then a goldfish and _not_ Clara Oswald. He was acting as though her perfectly _reasonable_ question was quite ridiculous, which was completely uncalled for. "I _run_." And with the last word, he took off into the cover of the dense forest. His departure made barely a whisper of sound, bounding away with such speed that he was gone in the split second it took her to blink.


	3. THREE

Clara stared out at the treeline dumbly for a good couple minutes, pulled out of her daze by the TARDIS when it hummed imploringly. The crystals above her glowing brighter, creating a path for her to follow. She looked back at the forest and heaved a sigh, not like she had anything better to do, and she didn't want to sit around twiddling her thumbs either. So Clara tore her gaze away from the unnaturally quiet outside world to make her way further into the TARDIS.

"He'll be fine, right?" She asked aloud, not to anyone in particular; but the reassuring rumble she got from the TARDIS in reply to her inquiry was very much appreciated. Clara was both intrigued and alarmed when she came to a split at the end of the tunnel instead of the dome, one hallway was pitch black and foreboding while the other was illuminated by those crystals. She obediently turned down the lit channel, but couldn't help glancing back at the tunnel shrouded in shadow.

"Well that's just unfair, now you got me all curious." She accused, but the smile she wore took all the bite out of the words. The TARDIS thrummed around her, the previously darkened tunnel suddenly lighting up as if inviting her to go ahead and explore. Clara didn't need to be told twice, quickly twirling on her heel to excitedly make her way down the newly revealed path. It only took a minute or so of walking until she finally arrived to an arch, she cautiously poked her head through the doorway and her jaw dropped open.

There were piles and piles of glittering treasure, mountains of coins and jewels filling the room from floor to ceiling. Laughter bubbled up at the sight, Clara eagerly hopping down the stone staircase. She spun in a slow circle to take all of it in, mindful of the scattered coins littering the narrow path that lead deeper into the sparkling riches. Clara had read enough on dragons to know better then to touch anything, let alone _take_ it.

Clara's eyes were drawn to the hollowed out rock lining the walls, the shelves stuffed with books and scrolls of all different subjects. The order in which they were sorted appeared to have no particular rhyme or reason, but each item had clearly been read numerous times. The fact that his treasure and knowledge were stored in the same place lead her to believe that this was the room the Doctor spent the most of his time in. She skimmed the shelf nearest to her, gaze jumping over titles until she found one that fancied her interest. Her hand paused over the worn spine, unsure.

"May I?" Clara's hopeful eyes flicked skyward, waiting for a reply. The TARDIS hummed in what definitely felt like approval, some polished gold sliding onto the stone floor at the disturbance. She pulled the leather-bound book from its spot and wandered over to a clear patch of floor to plop down onto, she only got at least fifteen minutes of peaceful reading before it was unceremoniously interrupted by a loud voice.

"You let her _what!?"_ Her head snapped up from the page, startled by the Doctor's enraged tone. Mentally marking which page she was on, she climbed to her tingling feet. Chocolate brown pools turning to the entrance as the ranting grew closer, not seconds later the Doctor stalked in..._shirtless_. Clara's eyes nearly bugged straight out of her head, face flushing as she ducked down behind a pile of treasure. By god, it should be _illegal_ for a guy his age to look so attractive. He must've been in the middle of getting dressed when the TARDIS told him where Clara was,

"Clara, I know you're in here. Don't make me come looking." The frost in his voice had a shiver rattling down her spine, and not in a good way. He had surpassed furious, leaning more toward homicidal. Clara took a deep breath to steel her nerves before shuffling out from her hiding place, the tension in the room so thick it threatened to choke her. She braved a peek up from the floor and instantly wished she hadn't, his body was coiled tight but unnaturally still.

"What do you have behind your back?" The calmly spoken question had her lungs stalling in her chest, this was a different kind of fury. He would kill her if he didn't like what he heard, that much was written all over his face. Clara's self-preservation instincts urged her to flee, but there was nowhere to run. Plus bolting would make her look incredibly guilty, and she could always _try_ to talk the Doctor down from slaughtering her over a book. So, with bravery she didn't feel, Clara shakily brought the book out from behind herself, his eyes snapping down to her hands.

"...a book?" He muttered, as if he couldn't fathom why she would've chosen knowledge over the millions of pounds of wealth surrounding her. The Doctor lunged down the steps to crowd into her space and she flinched violently at the quick movement, squeezing her eyes shut as she mentally prepared herself for the worst. The resulting silence was suffocating, making her wonder if she'd already been killed where she stood.

"I'm-I wasn't..." His voice was tight, as if he were in pain. She risked squinting an eye open, surprised to note that the Doctor had retreated a good ten steps away from her person. "Clara, I'm not going to hurt you." He ran a hand over his tired face, it was as much a promise to himself as it was to her. She pressed her lips into a thin line, trying to think of something to say.

"Sorry." She winced at the blurted apology, hoping that he'd forgive the snooping and not evoke his godly wrath upon her. She avoided acknowledging his lack of dress as she inched toward him, extending the book with the intention to return it. His eyes drilled into her, Clara stubbornly keeping her gaze glued to the floor. She stiffened when his bare feet came into view, pleasantly surprised when he reached out to gently push the book back toward her.

"Just put it back when you're done." He murmured, waving a dismissive hand when her lips parted to thank him. She lifted her head to crack a small smile and was promptly given an eyeful of his naked torso, both embarrassed and dismayed when she felt her face heating up. The Doctor caught her less-then-appropriate reaction, because of _course_ the knob did, and quickly glanced down at himself. He hissed out what was most definitely a curse in that strange song-like language, his neck and chest tinting pink as his face twisted into a grimace.

"The TARDIS will guide you to your room when you're ready. I already deposited your pack there. You're welcome to browse my collection of books whenever you want." The words came out in one breath, the Doctor swiftly making his exit. Clara managed to get halfway through the book before her stomach gave a demanding rumble, the sharp twist of hunger reminding her that she hasn't eaten a proper meal in days. There hadn't been time to sit and prepare anything between running from vicious creatures and sleeping like the dead, so Clara had been forced to munch on dried snacks as they hiked deeper into the unknown.

She debated about whether or not to take the book with her, ultimately deciding it was fine to bring it seeing as she wasn't done with it yet. Clara carefully climbed to her feet, hoping to avoid a dizzy spell from lack of restful sleep and nutrition. Tucking the book under her arm, she weaved through the stacks of riches to the staircase,. Cautiously climbing them and creeping into the tunnel, she hoped the TARDIS would take her to her room so she could dig a quick bite out of her pack. Clara quickened her pace in anticipation, mouth watering as her stomach gurgled impatiently.

She turned a corner and stepped out into the dome, deflating a bit. Clara groaned miserably, hand fluttering to her gut with a since when a sharp pain raced through her abdomen. That the TARDIS a frosty look, breathing deeply until the bout of nausea passed. Her anger abated when she noticed that the tunnel adjacent to the one she'd exited was glowing brighter, the gentle hum of the crystals beckoning her. Wary but hopeful, Clara tip-toed into the hallway. She only made it a few steps in before coming across a door, a deep blue wooden door with a silver handle and everything. She peered around, waiting for a sign to leave it be. When she got no such message, she boldly wrapped her fingers around the knob and turned it. To her relief, the wooden obstruction easily clicked open.

Clara curiously poked her head in, eyes zeroing in onto her bag with overwhelming relief. The Doctor had placed it onto the bed, it seemed to be untampered with, but she wouldn't put snooping past him. She stepped over the threshold and took in the oddly modern bedroom, a giddy smile curling onto her lips. It all seemed so surreal, like a really vivid dream. Clara stopped in her tracks when she caught the glint of metal from the corner of her eye, slowly turning to fix her suspicious squint onto the gold platter sitting innocently upon a desk. Her questioning gaze flicked up to the cluster of crystals protruding from the ceiling, huffing at the TARDIS' continued silence.

She swallowed audibly at the enticing scent, finding herself in front of the covered tray in four eager steps. She hadn't even realized she'd moved, the hunger twisted her insides into an uncomfortable mix of nausea and pain. She made a quick list of pros and cons, probably breaking a world record in the process, before determinedly lifting the lid off the platter. Her jaw dropped at the steaming feast that was presented, mouth rapidly filling with an embarrassing amount of saliva. There was thick chunks of turkey, juicy slices of ham, creamy mash potatoes, soft buttered broccoli, and three home-baked dinner rolls. Clara jumped when a soft knock sounded from behind her, swiveling to face the figure that loomed in the doorway.

"My memories on the culinary arts of the human race are a bit fuzzy, just a fair warning." He nonchalantly half-shrugged, but his posture was stiff and he showed no immediate signs of moving from where he lurked. She raised a brow, he seemed to want her to try something while he was there. Clara decided to humor him, plucking up a polished silver fork to spear some turkey to pop into her maw. Flavors exploded on her tongue and she failed to suppress a soft sound of bliss, digging into the meal with gusto. The Doctor seemed to have frozen, his chest unmoving as he observed Clara with wide eyes. She gave his an encouraging thumbs up between bites, the dragon shifter finally shaking himself out of his gawking.

"I'll be in the treasury if you need anything. Leave your dishes on the desk, the TARDIS will tidy up for you." She hummed a wordless affirmative, the Doctor nodding sharply before spinning to march away. Clara slowed some as the food steadily dwindled until she eventually finished off the last bite of ham and carefully placed her cutlery onto the the platter. She popped the lid back on and flopped onto the plushy bed with a massive yawn, stretching her limbs like a content cat. She made a face at her dirty clothes, unzipping her jacket to shimmy out of the sullied fabric. She unlaced and kicked off her boots next, her stained white socks following right after.

"I could really do with a shower..." She muttered, pausing mid-stretch when she heard the rock around her groan. The walls flexed and rippled, reminding her of the water-like movement of the force field. Clara gaped as the empty wall next to the desk ripped open, strange blue strands weaving themselves tightly together to create another door. She blinked comically at the newest addition to her room, gracelessly rolling off the bed to eagerly scramble to her feet. She pulled the door open and the crystals illuminated the luxurious bathroom, Clara going straight to the porcelain tub. She noticed the floor was creamy white tile when she plugged up the tub and happily switched on the hot water, letting it fill as she poked through the cabinets until she found lavender bubble bath soap.

"Thanks." She pat the wall, only feeling a little bit silly. Stripping down to her birthday suit to step into the water, sinking down into the scented foam with a drawn-out sigh. The water sloshed and settled, the comforting heat seeping into Clara's knotted muscles. Her lids fell shut, letting herself relax for the first time in days. The TARDIS was basically the equivalent of an enhanced military bunker, the comparison was able to quiet the skeptical voice that whispered doubts in her ear. The constant itch of paranoia receded with the fact that she was in the safest place she could possibly be, she would survive this.

She had to.


	4. FOUR

The basin was big enough to fit her comfortably, she even had a few inches of space between the flat of her foot to the other end of the tub. An idea popped into her head, Clara taking a deep breath before sinking under the bubbles. Everything was instantly muffled, her eyes sliding open to gaze up at the foam. It was so peaceful, almost as if time had slowed down. The TARDIS hummed, the tub suddenly pulsing with that soft blue light. It was almost as if it was asking a question, her brows creased in puzzled concern. Unfortunately, Clara didn't speak TARDIS, but clearly the sentient tree wanted something. The whirring pitch jumped up a few decibels before abruptly cutting off, the glow around Clara fading.

She waited for something to happen, but all remained quiet. So Clara pushed the strange encounter from her mind, focusing on her rhythmically thumping heartbeat, strong and steady. Sooner then she would've liked, the pressure in her lungs started to build, prompting her to rise for air. She stubbornly stayed put, knowing a few more seconds wouldn't do any harm. Clara's brows scrunched when she heard a faint thump, almost as if a door were being slammed open. She braced her elbows on the bottom of the tub, intending to pop her head up to investigate the noise. 

So imagine the fright she was given when a pair of hands burst through the bubbles, she reared back and choked as water surged up her nose. The lean fingers firmly curling around her forearms to haul her up, Clara hacking and gagging as soon as her head was above the churning water. Her hands shot out of their own volition, each one clenching a fistful of fabric. Her eyes stung from the soap, watering from all the painful coughing. Thankfully, she was sufficiently covered by the thick foam, so her dignity stayed mostly intact. She blinked, clearing her vision to the best of her ability. She already had a good idea of who the grabby person was, because _who else_ could it possibly be? And he better have a bloody good reason for barging in on her, especially when she's _naked_.

"Doctor." She growled hoarsely, rage dripping from the rasped word. He gave no outward sign that implied he'd heard her, or the arrogant prick could just be ignoring her. Either way, he was insistent on pulling her completely out of the tub. Which was absolutely _not_ happening, so Clara loosened her grip on his jacket in order to flatten her palms onto his damp chest and push. His face switched from determined to puzzled in milliseconds, but he complied to her deliberate nudges. Shifting back to arms length with an incredulous stare locked onto her face, Clara met it head-on.

"You have exactly _five seconds_ to explain why you felt the need to burst in here and manhandle me." She hissed, fingers flexing in preparation to beat some manners into him. The dragon shifter's arms dropped away from her person as he sat back on his haunches, leveling Clara's stern glower with a derisive raise of his brow. He seemed appalled by her demand, maybe even a little confused if the wrinkle between his brow was any indication. It was getting easier to read his micro-expressions, so she knew the exact moment he went from befuddled to defensive.

"Me? Explain myself? You're the one being a complete pudding brain!" He exclaimed, tone frosty. Clara repressed a scoff, someone certainly had troubles with acting his age. But she had some experience with disagreeing children, she'd started her career as a normal schoolteacher after all. So she's had her fair share of upset parents and sassy kids, plus this particular tactic had yet to fail her.

"One." She kept her voice low and impassive, confident with her odds that she'd crack him. His lip twitched up into an almost-snarl, gaze narrowing into a distrustful squint. A crystal clear warning to not go there, not not push his buttons. Clara never could resist a deadly big red button though, it had become a sort of inside joke with her coworkers after she'd called out another teacher after seeing them turn a blind eye to the mistreatment of one of their students. Let's just say they handed in a resignation letter and were packed up to leave within a week after that, courtesy of the principal.

"Don't you dare treat me like some _hatchling_, I assure you it won't-"

"Two." Clara cut him off, pushing her embarrassment about being undressed to the back of her mind. To quell the discomfort that stubbornly remained, she submerged herself up to her collarbone in the thick bubbles. The Doctor shot her a dark look that would, no doubt, make any sane person think twice about crossing him. But Clara wasn't quite sane, and her coworkers always teased her about how she liked to push her luck.

"What could you _possibly_ threaten me with, you're just a _human_-"

"Three." She didn't let him finish this sentence either, prompting a hair-raising growl from him. He was losing his patience but, despite his growing frustration, he made no move to retaliate with physical violence. That's when she knew that she had him. Suddenly restless, he jumped to his feet, startling Clara enough to make the water slosh when she jolted. He spared her an agitated glance and began to pace the length of the room, looking about as happy as a bee in a jar.

"Stop that, stop counting-"

"Four." He whirled on her with a chilling snarl and in three steps, he slammed his hands onto the rim of the tub, lean fingers curling around the porcelain to keep himself from toppling in. His face was so close to hers that their noses were almost touching, his inhumanly sharp teeth bared. His canines were more prominent then before, giving her the impression that his human appearance could be altered back to his true form using negative emotion. His eyes were that shining golden orange, drilling into her with a breath-stopping intensity.

"The TARDIS checked on you but your vitals were inconclusive. Not to mention you weren't giving her a response, so she told me to come make sure you were okay. Now, if you weren't trying to pass out and drown, what _were_ you doing?" His tone was dry, accusing. Clara blinked at him in bewilderment, letting the new information sink in and process. She grit her teeth, he had some nerve, demanding she explain herself when _he_ was being continuously less then forthcoming. The hypocrite deserved a good hit over the head, maybe that would knock some sense back into his egotistical brain.

"I was taking a moment to myself, thank you. Everything feels...slower underwater. Calm and quiet, I believe I'm entitled to a bit of that." Her agression fizzled out by the end of her explanation, her left shoulder lifting and drooping in a half-shrug. He hovered in place, the burning golden sunlight in his eyes receding until she was gazing into dazzling pools of arctic blue. Any and all thoughts of previous plans pertaining to physical abuse were swept from her mind, a sudden and powerful urge to hug him taking its place.

"I see." Was his oh so _enlightening_ response, Clara heaved a sigh and cracked a grin at the Doctor's face when it scrunched. His worry for her wellbeing made her stomach all fluttery, but she wasn't exactly sure how to feel about this...companionship that was taking shape between the two of them. She just couldn't shake that horrible dead weight of dread in the pit of her stomach, a bone deep instinct to be careful of what she revealed to this lonely dragon she'd gotten herself involved with.

"Now scram so I can finish my bath in peace." She made a _'shoo'_ motion at him with her hands, brown eyes daring him to make a cheeky comment. Instead of being dissuaded, the cocky shapeshifter seemed to take this as some sort of _challenge_. Her eyes narrowed at his suddenly smug face, watching him straighten to full height and smooth his wrinkled jacket.

"Yes boss." He snarked, giving her a mocking two-finger salute before waltzing out the room. Grabbing the handle as he left, the door softly clicked shut behind him. Clara cursed him under her breath, hearing a muffled chuckle from her bedroom before the door leading to the hall opened and closed as well. She went boneless against the tub with a heavy sigh, head tipping back as if to ask the heavens for strength. The Doctor was a whole new brand of crazy, all she could really do was hold on for the ride.

Clara wasn't used to not being in control, and the Doctor didn't seem like a creature that was easily tamed, if such a thing could even be accomplished. She learned things about the grumpy old lizard as she went, some helpful and some useless. She pulled the plug and watched the waterline deplete until only the suds were left, switching on the shower to rinse off before stepping out. She scooped up a soft, fluffy towel to dry herself with before wrapping it securely around her. Clara poked her head out of the bathroom, confirming that the Doctor had indeed made himself scarce.

"Hopefully nothing's missing..." She grimaced at her voiced thought, unzipping her pack to empty out its contents onto the massive bed. Nothing seemed to be tampered with, or broken. She went through her mental checklist of supplies: flashlight, hunting knife, walkie-talkie, spare clothes, wind-up radio, flares and flare gun, then lastly...her phone. She picked it up, examining the unblemished screen critically. She had no idea how it had survived the commotion, but she wasn't going to waste time pondering about it.

Her thumbs flew over the keys to plug in the password, quickly unlocking it only to find she had no signal. It was expected, but sent a wave of disappoint through her all the same. Clara swiped through the electronic, making note of anything that had changed. Which wasn't much, just an app that had been opened recently. Tetris, the only game one could play without wifi. It was odd, but nothing to worry herself over. Maybe she'd gotten bored during their rest period and played it, the last few days were a bit of a blur after all.

Clara wandered back toward the bathroom with a new set of clothes tucked under her arm, she didn't want to risk the off chance that the Doctor might barge in without knocking. She was so caught up in her own head that her shin connected solidly with the bed frame when she shuffled by, pulling a string of colorful words from Clara's lips. Her arms jerked, phone sliding through her fingers in slow motion to sail across the room. Her jaw dropped open when it smacked against the wall with a crack and dropped down, right into a hole that was inconveniently located in a large blue root bursting from the floor.

"No! Come on!" She hurried over to assess the damage despite the throb in her leg, kneeling over the plant to peer into the dark hole. Her phone was long gone, and there was the possibility that it would be irreparable even if she somehow got it back. She debated about whether or not to tell the Doctor about her fumble, but then again, he'd probably just poke fun at her about it for days. She snapped out of her musings when the TARDIS hummed, warily watching the root that swallowed up her phone pulse rhythmically with blue light.

Clara grimaced, one would think it would take more then a smart phone to break a TARDIS...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, but we'll be getting into some action in the next chapter (not the smutty kind folks). So, as always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	5. FIVE

"Don't panic, the TARDIS will be fine." Clara muttered, hastily tugging on a clean outfit from her pack with the occasional glance at the pulsing root. The walls rumbled, the crystal cluster on the ceiling rattling. It was at this point that she very much started to doubt her own assurances, panic bubbling up in her throat. How in the bloody hell was she supposed to explain this to the Doctor and _not_ get thrown out, or killed. She ran a hand through her hair, freezing mid-step when the thrumming crystal made a sound not unlike a powering down noise before the room faded into darkness.

"No. Oh no." She fumbled in the pitch black, wincing when her shin once again smacked against the bed frame. Clara blindly patted the blankets until she found her pack, unzipping it to stuff an arm inside. It only took a few seconds of panicked groping before she found what she was looking for, triumphantly extracting the flashlight and switching it on. The room was illuminated by the artificial white light, Clara threw her pack over her shoulder before tip-toeing over to the door. Her hand hesitated above the handle, maybe it would be safer to wait for the Doctor to come find her?

"Okay...if anyone can fix this, it's the Doctor." She cautiously turned the knob and poked her head out into the tunnel. When she didn't see any immediate threat, she stepped out into the open. If Clara's memory served correct, she should reach the dome if she turned right. Mentally steeling herself, she started down the hall. It was eerily silent without the TARDIS' constant background hum, the silence set her teeth on edge. Everything looked creepier in the dark, every shadow a possible threat to her life. Her fingers flexed around the flashlight, other hand white-knuckle tight around the strap of her survival bag.

She squinted, footsteps faltering when she saw light in the distance. She quickly switched off her flashlight, sucking in a shuddering breath before quietly creeping closer. Shoulders slumping in relief when she recognized it as one of the camouflaged TARDIS entrances, which was odd. She could've sworn she'd taken the right path to get to the dome, and there was something else that had goosebumps breaking out on her arms. Her hand reached out, pawing at the empty air where the barrier was supposed to be. Her lungs froze in her chest, ice cold fear dropping low in her stomach. There was no rippling blue light, nothing.

She stumbled back, spinning on her heel to leg it back the way she came. She flipped her flashlight on, letting it guide her through the ink black tunnel. The worst place to be was right by the unprotected entrance, she had to go deeper if she wanted a chance to survive. Clara stopped dead when she came to an inconvenient T-split, groaning in frustration. Her brows arched curiously when her flashlight illuminated a statue posed a few feet down the right tunnel, stone hands covering the sculptures face from view. She stepped into the channel, head tilting as she observed the statue. She wouldn't have guessed that the Doctor had a thing for art, it was a nice piece though.

"Clara!" She whirled around, the Doctor's alarmed tone immediately putting her on defense. Something was very wrong, that much had been made disturbingly clear. "Doctor?" She called in reply, worry gnawing at her fraying nerves. Seemingly out of the blue, the hair on the back of her neck prickled. She strained her ears, hoping to pick up anything that would explain the sudden surge of paranoid fear that crawled up her spine. 

"Clara! Are you okay?" His voice sounded closer then before, which was quite the relief. She heaved a sigh and turned, brows creasing at the sight that awaited her. It might just be her own mind playing tricks on her, but the angel statue seemed to have moved. She brushed it off as her riled up nerves getting to her, like when you're young and you could've sworn you saw something lurking in the dark. With one last glance at the statue, she resolutely started down the opposite hall.

"I'm fine, what happened?" She mentally crossed her fingers and hoped that that she had nothing to do with this whole mess. And it probably wasn't a good idea to be yelling when the entrances were compromised, but he had shouted first and she couldn't just _ignore_ him. She sighed, the blind panic that'd been threatening to consume her lowering back down to a manageable level. She was still scared, rightly so, but knowing the Doctor was nearby settled her. 

"She's rebuilding for some reason, she doesn't do it very often though. That means she's probably focused all her defenses around the dome to conserve energy." Was his booming response, Clara's hopes of not being the culprit deflating. She'd tell him when they were face to face, and if all went well, maybe he'd understand that it was just an unfortunate accident.

"The TARDIS also informed me of a breach, stay away from the weeping angels! And if you see one, don't blink. Don't look away." It felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been poured over her head, halting her where she stood. Her head slowly turned to peer back into the tunnel behind her, bathed in pitch black. She whipped the flashlight around, breath catching in her throat at the statue that had been abruptly frozen. It's stone hands reaching for her, a sharp-toothed snarl marring it's face.

"Doctor...I found one." She squeaked, the words echoing through the halls. For a terrifying second she was worried he hadn't heard her, wide eyes drilling into the unmoving sculpture. She took a step back and shrieked when warm breath puffed against the back of her head, eyes jumping away from the angel as she whirled around. Her hands clenched around the bulky flashlight, prepared to use it as a weapon against whatever had snuck up. Her jaw dropped open in disbelief when her gaze immediately locked onto those familiar insidious golden pools, anger surging to the forefront of her mind once the surge of adrenaline abated.

"You could've warned me!" She hissed, giving his shoulder a solid smack for good measure. He merely clicked his tongue, eyes intensely focused on something in the darkness that she could no longer see. His hands were cool and firm, maneuvering Clara around his tense form all without breaking eye-contact with the angel lurking in the pitch black. He released her hesitantly, and she could picture the deep frown he must be wearing vividly. She jolted when his hand blindly reached back, palm landing on her hip to give her a little nudge.

"You need to get inside that dome, _run_ Clara. I'll be right behind you." She took a step back, then another. His hand falling limp at his side as she moved away, his body tightly coiled and ready to lash out at the tip of a hat. Without need for further prompting, she turned and legged it down the tunnel. Her heart pounded in her ears, a new dose of pure adrenaline roaring through her veins. She realized with a odd sense of acceptance that she hadn't even questioned him, just followed his instructions. She _trusted_ him, with her _life_ no less.

"Turn off the flashlight." Clara tripped over herself with a squeak at the sudden voice. Jumping when slim fingers slipped between her own, the Doctor effortlessly righting her. He set a grueling pace that urged her to run faster, fumbling to switch off the light. The tunnel was so dark she wouldn't be able to distinguish her hand even if it was only centimeters away from her face, so she left the Doctor to guide the way. When she saw a shimmer of blue ahead of them, her knees nearly buckled. She managed to stay upright, their tightly clasped hands making sure she didn't fall behind.

They didn't slow until they'd passed through the force field, Clara stumbling to a stop. Her chest heaved, legs burning with the physical strain keeping up with the Doctor had caused. He didn't have so much as a drop of sweat on his brow, but his breathing was a bit harsher then normal. Her fingers twitched and she was suddenly reminded that they were still holding hands, the contact was solid and anchoring. Despite the fact that she so very needed the comfort, she loosened her grip, figuring he'd jerk away as soon as he himself realized. But, to her confusion, he held fast with a surprising amount of strength.

"You're unharmed?" His voice was no louder then a whisper, the hint of desperation in his tone throwing her for a loop. He squeezed her hand, stepping in front of her so he could get a better look at her face, searching for any signs of pain or discomfort. Clara wordlessly nodded, not daring to trust her voice when such a fierce stare was aimed at her. He breathed out, the exhaled air not quite a sigh, but as close to one as she thought he could get.

"Good." He rumbled, Scottish drawl more pronounced then usual. The Doctor glanced down at their hands with an emotion she couldn't name before gently releasing hers. He turned his back to her and marched over to the pulsing tree, lips drawn into a deep frown. Clara peeked back at the barrier and gulped at the numerous angel statues that had accumulated, looks like they were stuck for the time being. She tore her gaze away from the threat, the Doctor busy scrutinizing the TARDIS. He didn't seem too bothered by the situation, which was very telling in itself.

He was used to being in dangerous situations.

"This was unscheduled and risky. You _knew_ the weeping angels were lurking about, Clara could've been killed." He growled, laying one of his palms flat on the rhythmically glowing bark. The TARDIS thrummed, and Clara got the distinct feeling that the tree was replying. He shot Clara a side-long look, one that had her fidgeting. She may as well had the word 'guilty' written on her forehead in sharpie. His hand pulled away from the TARDIS so he could cross his arms and raise an unimpressed silver brow at her, Clara mentally preparing herself for quite an earful.

"Care to explain?" He grumbled, sounding more exasperated then angry. She waited an extra few seconds just to make absolutely sure he wasn't going to explode into a fit of rage, but he appeared perfectly calm and collected. She was a bit surprised by the lack of anger, but quite pleaded that she seemed to still be on his good side. It had only been a few hours since she'd first arrived too, it was progress.

"Well, uh...I dropped my phone into one of the TARDIS' roots when I smacked my shin against the bed-frame. Twice." The Doctor went from rankled to alarmed in seconds, brows creasing with worry. He was in front of her within the time it took her to blink, Clara yelped when he knelt down to swiftly fold up her pant-leg; wobbling when he unceremoniously grabbed her calf and lifted it toward his scrutinizing gaze for a closer inspection, forcing her to brace a hand on his shoulder to avoid toppling over. She winced at the ugly purple and blue bruise that was revealed, the Doctor poking and prodding at it until she swatted his hands away.

"I'm fine, it's not broken or anything." She growled, put out by the Doctor's spastic behavior. He scowled, but let her smooth her jeans back into place. His gaze lingered on the bruised appendage for an additional few seconds before he whirled and promptly retreated back to the TARDIS. His hand went back to its place on the bark, looking, for all intents and purposes, like it belonged there. His eyes faded into that golden hue before he closed them, his brows furrowing in concentration. She pressed her lips into a thin line, wary of interrupting. But she was very much out of the loop, and she'd feel less guilty about this whole ordeal if she was aware of a plan...if there was one.

"So what do we do now Doctor?" She wandered over to a boulder and plopped down, mindful of her throbbing leg. His lip twitched in annoyance, just shy of a snarl. Eyelids sliding open to reveal that alluring molten gaze, his eyes drilled into her for what felt like an eternity. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, eyes dropping to observe the stone floor. She was a mix of puzzled and dismayed to find her feet bare, she'd been so distraught about her mishap that she hadn't thought to put her socks and boots on before the crystals had gone out.

"We wait until the TARDIS is done renovating, she'll force them to leave."


End file.
